


This time is...

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 演员AU，关于因戏生情的每一个细节和纠结。





	This time is...

Gustave觉得自己做得不对。  
事情不该是这样的，至少他在看向Gilles眼睛的时候不该产生这种感觉。  
“Delmont，”他看着Gilles的眼睛背台词，“你想来点白兰地吗？”  
Gilles站在门边，把剧本卷成一卷握在手里，抬手碰了碰咖啡桌上根本不存在的山茶花。“不了，谢谢，”Gilles走进屋子，学着那个酗酒成瘾的警察的样子靠着酒店房间的迷你吧台说道，“我不想一大早就喝醉。”  
Gustave窝在自己的环形椅子里，双手交替摆弄自己衬衫的倒数第三颗扣子——这是Albert的习惯，“水在冰箱里，”Gustave曲起腿踩着亚麻坐垫，“喝一点。”  
Gilles弯腰拉开那个小冰箱，拿出那瓶被喝了一半的矿泉水，拧开往嘴里灌了一口。“我的天，”Gilles皱眉，转身后背倚着吧台，“你家里有没有什么温度高一点的饮料。”  
Delmont发出低声的抱怨，他借着Gilles的嘴念说出他的想法，同样借着Gilles的眉毛表达不耐烦。但他不是Gilles，Gilles从不酗酒，甚至几乎不喝酒，Gilles也不是一个为妹妹的死亡而一蹶不振的警察，他是个拥有一对善良父母的好演员。  
“有，白兰地。”Gustave替Albert说。  
他也不是Albert，一个有婚约的外科医生，他只是个想去当医生的演员，从去年十月起单身了快一年——关于这一点，Gustave不知道现在这样说还正确不正确。  
Gilles向咖啡桌的方向挪了两步，坐在Gustave对面。“你不该给我喝酒，医生。”Gilles发出猫咕噜似的闷哼，说道：“我昨天晚上喝了很多。”“我知道，”Gustave手搭在膝盖上用力踩垫子，脚趾陷在织物之间，“你瞒不了我，Delmont。”  
Gilles “Delmont” Touré稍微抬起下巴，眼窝在昏暗的光线中变得一片让人看不清。“你跟踪我？”Gilles摆出只属于Delmont的那种勾起嘴角、但又不像是在笑的表情。“我是个医生，“Gustave接着Gilles的台词说下去，为Albert辩解，“你眼睛红得像兔子，Delmont。”  
Gilles用手指托起（不存在的）山茶花，低头欣赏那盆空气。“这是山茶，之前它在你的后院里。”Delmont垂着眼睑饶有兴趣地盯着花瓣枯萎的边缘，慢吞吞地说道：“你水浇得太少了。”  
Albert捏着自己的手肘解释道：“这两天下大雨，我把它搬进来了……Camille走之前浇过水。”  
Gilles眼皮也不抬一下：“善待你们的小宝贝。”  
“你们的小宝贝”，Gustave被这句话搞出了无名火，在清楚这只是剧本上的台词的情况下。这是她的山茶花，Gustave想这么说，但Albert只是沉默着抚摸自己的手肘，也盯着那片枯黄的花瓣。“我好像还没清醒，”Gilles抚摸花瓣，从阴影中探出身子，“抱歉。”  
又是这样，Delmont式的道歉，毫无诚意并且掺着笑容，Gustave低头盯着Gilles的指尖，又抬头看着那双眼睛。Albert会选择让步，大度地原谅他倾慕的对象，就像之前的每一次一样，然后给Delmont倒一杯白兰地，再坐在旁边听Delmont说些关于警察局的废话。  
Gustave很了解Albert，他一定会这么做，同时把注意力全都放在Delmont身上，继续让那盆山茶因为缺水而凋谢花瓣。Albert一向如此，如果Delmont出现，那么他的眼里只有Delmont，甚至挽着未婚妻时他也无法掩饰这一点。  
而Gustave想吻Gilles。

TBC.


End file.
